bakuganfanonfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Seria MW: odcinek 13
18 maja, Inteprzestrzeń (Arena G3), 10: 15 Ja i Minato stanęliśmy naprzeciwko naszych przeciwników. Zastanawiałam się nad kartą otwarcia. W końcu zdecydowałam się na „Reaktor Ventusa”. Może i ta karta nie dodawała dużo mocy, ale dawała dużą przewagę mojej Tarze. Wyrzuciłam ją na środek pola. Widownia była pusta, ponieważ przeciwnicy nie zgodzili się na widzów. Po wyłożeniu karty otwarcia rzuciłam swojego bakugana. Z tego co się dowiedziałam z rozmowy thumb|left|276pxnaszych przeciwników, dziewczyna nazywała się Mia a chłopak Rick. Tara poleciała trochę wyżej i zaczęła krążyć nad polem. Po chwili na arenie pojawił się Hydranoid, bakugan Minato i ku mojemu zdziwieniu Saurus i Wężoid. Te bakugany były kiedyś bardzo pospolite jednak teraz to była rzadkość. Hydranoid doleciał do mojej Tary i razem z nią szybował w powietrzu. Saurus stał w bezruchu, tak samo jak Wężoid. Musiałam mieć chwilę by wymyślić dobrą strategię. Pomimo pierwszego wrażenia, wiedziałam że węże są bardzo zwinne a bakugany typu Saurus mają mocną zbroje. Postanowiłam że na początku spróbuje złapać ich w pułapkę, najwyżej potem wykorzystam Cień Ingram. Powiedziałam o strategii Minato. Zgodził się od razu. Postanowiliśmy że on zacznie. - No dobra, zaczynam. Co powiecie na to? SMA! Zemsta Hydry! Wokół Hydranoida zaczęła się pojawiać czarna mgła, hydra zleciała na dół. Nikt nic nie widział, jednak było słyszeć ryk atakowanego Saurusa. Spojrzałam z ciekawości na poziom mocy naszych bakuganów. Mieliśmy przewagę aż 3600 punktów! Byłam pewna, że wygramy. Już chciałam użyć super mocy, gdy Rick wyprzedził mnie. Użył super mocy Fala Tsunami, która sprawiła że mgła znikła. Widać było jak Wężoid pełza wprost na bakugana Darkusa. Przetarłam oczy. Zaczęło ich się pojawiać coraz więcej. Partner Minato został otoczony przez 3 Wężoidy z mocą wraz z Saurusem 6600. Przeciwnicy mieli przewagę liczebną oraz punktów. Nie mogłam stać bezczynnie. thumb|left|290px|SMA!- Tara! Sekwencyjna SMA! Styl Tanaki, Oślepiejące Światło oraz Ostateczne Delta Tarcie! Tara zaczęła emanować jasnym światłem, tak jasnym że oślepiła i pokonała wszystkie klony. Następnie zleciała na dół i mocnym ciosem ogonem odrzuciła Saurusa. Prowadziliśmy z 7800 punktami. Jednak nie na długo. Mia odrzuciła włosy z twarzy i płynnym ruchem wyciągnęła kartę. - SMA! Energia Słońca! Co wy na to dzieciaki? Nie zadziera się z takimi jak my! Bakugan Mii utworzył w dłoniach wielką kulę i cisnął nią w Tare. Całe szczęście moja partnerka ją ominęła, jednak Hydranoid nie miał tyle szczęścia. Tym razem to oni mieli przewagę. Tara wzniosła się w górę. Minato miał rozzłoszczoną minę. - Hydranoid! Teraz to mnie wkurzyliście! SSMA! Zgnębiona Dusza! Pokaż im! Bakugan Darkusa wstał i wokół niego zaczęły się gromadzić jego przezroczyste kopie, które leciały wprost na bakugana Aquosa. Rick nie dawał za wygraną. - Żenujące... SMA! Esencja Wody... SSMA! Przypływ! Wężoid z wielką gracją ominął duchy. Nagle z naszymi bakuganami zaczęło się dziać coś dziwnego. - Co jest?! - krzyknęłam lecz po chwili się zorientowałam. Rick zmienił domeny naszych bakuganów na Aquos! Zaśmiałam się lekko - Nie ze mną takie numery! Popatrz na to! Karta Otwarcia! Reaktor Ventusa! W mgnieniu oka Hydranoid został trafiony przez bakugana Aquosa. Hydra już miał przegrać przez dobitkę biegnącego na niego Saurusa, jednak porwał go huragan. Tara odzyskała domene Ventusa. Chociaż coś. Użyłam Niebiańskiego Wiatru i Smoczego Meteoru. Moja partnerka sprawiła,thumb|left|240px że ni stąd, ni zowąd pojawił się wielki meteor, który leciał prosto na bezwładnego Saurusa. Trafił. Ziemia zatrzęsła się i nagle poczuliśmy ogromny podmuch wiatru. Minato zachwiał się i upadł. Zdołałam spojrzeć na poziom mocy. - Cholera! Prowadzą! - warknęłam. Rick i Mia zaśmiali się szyderczo. Oboje w tym samym czasie użyli super mocy Dar Nieskończoności. Ich poziom mocy zaczął gwałtownie rosnąć. Minato wstał i aktywował super moc Dark Trio. Anulowało to super moc przeciwnika, jednak pomimo tego ich poziom mocy nie spadł. Ich moc przewyższała naszą aż o 8000 punktów! Hydranoid podzielił się na 3 hydry o jednej głowie i otoczył Saurusa. Postanowiłam działać. Wyjęłam z kieszeni moją Ingram. - Cień Ingram, pomóż nam! Na karcie pojawiła się Ingram, która od razu zaczęła szybować nad polem. Udało nam się zyskać dodatkowe 1800 punktów. Niestety przeciwnicy nadal prowadzili. Nagle Hydranoidy zaczęły łączyć się w jedną. No tak... W końcu Hydranoid nadal miał domenę Aquosa. W takim razie moc przeciwników za chwilę znów zacznie rosnąć! - Mei! - wychrypiał Minato. Skinęłam głową. Wiedziałam co mam robić. -Sekwencyjna Super Moc Aktywacja! Władca Cieni + Styl Tanaki, Cięcie Cienia! Wybieram super moc Esencja Wody! Władca Cieni pozwalał mi anulować wybraną super moc przeciwnika, a Cięcie Cienia sprawiało, że moc przeciwnika wraca do podstawowej. Ingram zaatakowała zgrabnie wężoida kopiąc go prosto w twarz, a potem poleciała na Saurusa, a jej cień zaczął go atakować. Tym razem to my prowadziliśmy 3000 punktami. Minato popatrzył się na mnie trochę pretensjonalnie. - Eh, czemu się na mnie musiały uwziąć? Dobra, Panie Wężoidzie... Zaraz zobaczysz dark side... Aktywuje super moc Cień Śmierci! Nasza przewaga zwiększyła się do 7000 punktów. Nagle zrobiło się ciemno, nie było nic widać. - Spokojnie to iluzja. - przypomniał Minato. Nagle ukazał się nam Wężoid. Był zupełnie bezradny. Po chwili przeleciało coś koło niego, tak szybko że ledwo można było coś zobaczyć. Potem znowu i jeszcze raz i jeszcze kilka razy dopóki Wężoid nie padł. Mia powiedziała coś na ucho swojemu bratu. Rick pokazał kartę, jednak jej nie aktywował. Mia za to aktywowała super moc Światło Saurusa. No nie, zamieniła nasze poziomy mocy! Saurus zaczął emanować tak wielkim światłem że Ingram musiała odlecieć na parę metrów. Jednak o czymś zapomniała... Mieliśmy tu Władczynie Cieni a cień wydłużał się przy większym świetle! Użyłam super mocy Styl Tanaki, Ostrze Cienia. Ingram bez problemu trafiła Saurusa swoim ostro zakończonym cieniem. Minato nie miał zamiaru tylko stać i patrzeć. - No to mówimy "pa,pa". Super Moc Zatrute Ostrze! Pa,pa! - powiedział i pomachał ręką. Ich moc zaczęła spadać do zera! Ooo tak! Hydranoid trafił swoim ostrzem w Wężoida. - Nie tak szybko dzieciaki...- warknął Rick - Sekretne Źródło! Pod Hydranoidem zaczęło się tworzyć małe jeziorko, które wchłonęło Hydranoida i Wężoida. Jednak bakugan Aquosa wyszedł, a hydra została. - Cholerka, Tara! Super Delta Burza! Tara, zrób pokazik! Tara zaczęła wirować przywołując przy okazji chmury, z których zaczęły ciskać pioruny. Na koniec miał spaść wielki meteor. Taka pokazówka, ale całkiem niezła pokazówka. Mia tupnęła nogą. -Wkurzacie mnie! Rwąca Subterra! W tej samej chwili gdy z nieba miał spaść meteoryt Tary, Saurus wytworzył prawie identyczny. O dziwno nasze poziomy mocy były równe! O nieee, w życiu tego tak nie zostawię! - Trójkątna relacja, Darkus, Ventus, Subterra! - krzyknęłam. Nie wiem czy podziałało. Mam tą kartę od początków gry bakugan. Możliwe że dzisiaj takie karty straciły znaczenie... Akurat kiedy najbardziej je potrzebuję! Wracając do tematu: Więc na pokazówkę dwa meteoryty zderzyły się ze sobą. Powstała potężna fala uderzeniowa, która nas porwała. Mi i Minato udało się gładko wylądować. Mam nadzieje że chociaż Tara przetrwała wybuch. O ile ktokolwiek go przetrwał... Po nie całej minucie poczułam mocny ból w karku. Jednak tak gładko nie wylądowałam. W dymie próbowałam znaleźć Minato. Nie ruszał się. Cholerka, jest źle. Nawet jeśli Hydranoid przetrwał nie może walczyć. I nie wiem w jakim stanie jest jego wojownik. Spróbowałam wstać. Na marne. Muszę chwilkę odczekać... Albo ten dym był jakiś dziwny albo nad sobą widziałam Tarę. Spadała na mnie... Zakryłam twarz dłonią, jednak w ostatniej chwili zmieniła się w formę kulistą. Dym opadł. Na karcie został tylko Wężoid. Przegraliśmy?! Nie wchodzi w grę... Coś musiało być nie tak... Rick! Przecież on pokazał kartę! - Wodna Łuska chroni Wężoida przed atakami do końca bitwy. Przegraliście. - wytłumaczył. Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Meika-Chan Kategoria:Seria Zemsta i Obietnica